


Back to the stage

by blixembot



Category: Ape Escape (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, illustrations eventually maybe, probably not shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blixembot/pseuds/blixembot
Summary: The stage was home to her, but to Specter, it was a prison.





	Back to the stage

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is very short BUT I promise the proceeding chapters will be much longer

“What was it like being a performer, Specter?”

He tensed up almost instantly at the question, his breathing became heavy and erratic

“I don’t want to talk about this, Pink.” he snapped, trying his hardest to sound calm.

He didn’t want to remember. He didn’t want to remember the stage, the humans, the disrespect. It made his stomach turn.  
“It’s just another reminder that I’m never going to see my family again.”

Pink’s heart sank, it never crossed her mind that Specter wasn’t born in captivity like most of the monkeys.

“I’m sorry...”  
“It’s fine, it’s fine... just don’t bring this up again.”  
“Of course, sir...”

As she walked through the corridors, she couldn’t help but feel guilty  
The stage was home to her, but to Specter, it was a prison.


End file.
